


What Works

by sailorscooby



Category: Sailor Moon - All Media Types
Genre: Blood, F/F, Multi, Rough Sex, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-29
Updated: 2013-09-29
Packaged: 2017-12-27 23:59:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/985189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sailorscooby/pseuds/sailorscooby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haruka groaned, falling against the motorcycle. The punch had been rough and a bit sloppy, but Minako didn’t care. It had landed square against Haruka’s jaw with a satisfying whap, and it felt amazing.</p>
<p>This would definitely work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Works

Harsh smacks punctuated the silence of the typically empty gym. One after another, volleyballs were smashed across the modest court only to slam into the cheaply painted linoleum floor. Blood pounding a raging tempo through her veins, Aino Minako furiously served without stopping, sweat clinging to every curve of her skin. Nothing had worked in relieving her feelings of failure, and failure was not an outcome that was acceptable in her life

Minako had met failure threefold in the past twenty-four hours.

Another stinging slap sounded in the air.

Selfish desires drove her to purposely get targeted. She had let the enemy get close for her own petty needs.

A dull thud resonated from the back left corner, the ball landing just outside of the boundaries.

Due to her selfish acts, she was unable to fight and protect her princess. She let beautiful, wonderful Usagi face the enemy without any of her guard.

Sneaker bit into linoleum, screeching in false harmony with the next slap.

Not only had she left Usagi unprotected without any of her soldiers, she allowed them, the senpai who turned out to be enemies, learn the most precious secret of Sailor Moon’s true identity.

The final volleyball whizzed over the net silently, in proper olypmic form, landing with a muted thump. It rolled backwards without a noise, blue eyes locked on its path as it came to a rest against the back wall of the gym. Knees buckled and arms extended purely out of reflex. Eyes squinted tight, refusing to acknowledge the world, Minako bit back the shriek bubbling in her throat. 

Nothing she had tried thus far had worked. Not video games, not sweet treats, not alone time, not volleyball. Nothing was dulling the pain of her failure, nothing was quelling her anger. Settling her gaze into a glare, fists balled tight, Minako pulled herself from the floor. Failure could not be accepted in her life, especially in her line of work.

Marching into the deserted locker room, Minako spun the shower knobs as far as she could without breaking the handles, praying the hot water would give her some sort of release from the anger. While initially startling, the water never reached the scalding temperature Minako had hoped for, leaving her undistracted from her thoughts. 

She understood her first failure. She recognized her lack of foresight and planning. She could accurately pinpoint each wrong step. She even accepted that having her heart crystal stolen was a perfectly fine excuse for not protecting Usagi, even if she wouldn’t allow herself said excuse. But the third failure?

Water streaming around her, Minako’s eyes fell to the brightly colored purple-yellow bruise that decorated the center of her chest, sucking in a short breath as she roughly pressed her fingers to the painful spot. The others had surely received the same bruising, though Minako only had confirmation of Rei’s and Usagi’s similar bruises.  
Pain that was physical was something she dealt with on a near-daily basis when attempting to lead and protect and save the goddamn planet; Physical pain was, for the most part, easy. 

Recovering her memories, memories of failure and watching the Princess die, reliving those memories in real time, learning the potentially desolate outlook of the future … that pain, raw and emotional, was difficult.

Learning the attractive senpai who had invaded her dreams and fantasies were enemies was another unwanted revelation that Minako would deal with in her nightmares. 

Removing the pressure from her chest, Minako swept her hair up in both hands before turning her back to the spray. A sharp hiss escaped her without permission. The sickly bruise on her back was much more sensitive than her front, something she was grateful the others hadn’t had to experience. The entry shot was by far the worst blow she had received since D-Point. 

Enduring a few more minutes of tense, silent torture, Minako turned round again to twist the knobs back. The shower hadn’t helped the anger subside, adding it to the list of solutions that did not work. She toweled off quickly, redressing in the clean clothes she packed in her duffel bag.

The bright orange communicator fell to the ground with a clank, Minako cursing at the object as she shimmied into her skirt. Flashes of white, blue, red, and green battled across her screen, indicating her friends had attempted to contact her. She frowned, narrowing her eyes at the device. Artemis must have seen her leave that morning and went on to alert everyone. Minako let out a sigh, snapping her lacey bra together before wrestling on her t-shirt. Red ribbon slipped easily through golden locks, and Minako finished up the tie in her bow with ease. She paused halfway to her bag in thought.

Haruka and Michiru had simply left after the battle, not speaking to any of the senshi. It had only been a day and they still had their infuriating mission to complete. They could not have left the area. Gripping the strap of the bag harder than necessary, Minako straightened up and left the gym as silently as she had entered.

She would find them, confront them, and get over whatever feelings were trapping her to failure. She would prove herself successful once more.

——————————————————————————————————————————————————-

The arcade had been lively, the café subdued, the park overflowing, and the Mugen school grounds ominously empty, but none had harbored the women Minako needed. Her anger flared, blood pounding in her ears as her search continued to no avail. Desperate, Minako retraced the steps of previous battles where the two soldiers had appeared in hopes of encountering even one of them.

——————————————————————————————————————————————————-

Minako’s breath hitched, muscles immediately going tense at the sight of the motorcycle in the auto-garage. Blue eyes darting left and right, she searched frozen in place, for the white blonde head of hair that must be there. She stalked closer, moving as silently as she could with the flood of adrenaline pumping through her veins.

“Thank you again for making her repair such a sudden priority. This should cover it …”

“More than covers it! Thank YOU, Tenoh. That bike is a pleasure to work on, you bring her back anytime you need to.”

Minako shouldered her duffel, settling into an unwavering glare and crossing her arms in front of herself. She watched as Haruka Tenoh, tall, strong, androgynous Haruka Tenoh turned, keys in hand, to stare directly back at Minako. The gaze was a challenge. She must have heard Minako approach.

Minako’s frown opened into a sneer. Her fists clenched tighter as she resisted the shiver that always accompanied direct glances from Haruka. 

Haruka did not relax, nor did the welcoming and flirty smile Minako had grown so accustomed to appear.

“Not here. Come with me,” it was a tense command, and Minako fought with herself about following the order. Seeing no other way, she gave a small, sharp nod at the woman. She watched as Haruka pulled on the full helmet, masking her face from Minako. 

Two weeks earlier, Minako had playfully grasped at the helmet, tried to open the face hatch and mischievously flirt with the older girl. 

Today, Minako said nothing. She felt nothing but fury for the woman she had looked up to. The woman who stood as a pinnacle of normalcy in her strange, battle ridden world. Minako let out a light scoff, though Haruka gave no indication of hearing her. Normalcy, similar to failure, was not something Minako could have in her life.

——————————————————————————————————————————————————-

The motor hummed, the ride was fast, the turns were quick, the wind blew her hair every which way, and Minako struggled with her own thoughts. 

A week ago, she had cutely asked the older blonde when her motorcycle would be repaired. 

A few days ago she had held onto a strong arm, tilted her head just right, and batted her eyelashes asking for a ride around the city. 

Today, she held onto Haruka out of necessity, full of resentment, least she be thrown from the vehicle at such speeds. 

The warehouse district by Mugen was high class. Fancy, nice looking buildings, and not nearly as shady as movies and media made it sound. Minako wasn’t sure what point Haruka was making, bringing her to this side of town. They slowed as they approached a fenced off building, Haruka killing the engine. Minako slid off, carefully stretching her muscles. She watched as Haruka gracefully stepped off the bike, pulling the helmet away from her face.

The white blonde hair falling into proper place, the near invisible smile from the satisfaction of riding so fast: these were things that made Minako’s heart stop a few days ago. As it was, the fire in her blood roared as she watched on, a very real feeling of betrayal spiking into her heart. 

Haruka had given her the ultimate rush each and every time they met. She had made Minako’s heart beat faster on more than one occasion. The smiles, the flirtatious conversation and gentle touches, everything drew Minako in closer to the androgynous woman. Minako was enamored. She had been since the very first day.

But today, Minako couldn’t be enamored. 

Today, Minako was hurt and angry.

Haruka groaned, falling against the motorcycle. The punch had been rough and a bit sloppy, but Minako didn’t care. It had landed square against Haruka’s jaw with a satisfying whap, and it felt amazing.

This would definitely work.

“Not even going to let us get inside first?” For a minute, Minako thought she was looking at the Haruka from two days ago. The joking, flirtatious senpai.

That thought was destroyed as Minako was thrown against the fence. Her face pressed into the chain links. Before she could retort, Haruka slammed an elbow into Minako’s back, right to the entry bruise. Minako hissed as she slid down to the ground.

“Now we’re going to go inside and not draw a scene, got it?” Haruka was already leaving, climbing up over the fence onto the property. Minako could only groan, forcing herself up to follow. By the time she was clearing the top of the fence, the liquid fire courage and adrenaline from the morning’s volleyball session was back. Minako landed cleanly on her feet, feeling ready for whatever came next.

The inside of the building was that of a typical abandoned warehouse, and under better circumstances Minako would have laughed. She stared at the ceiling, the beams running from the ground up and around, examined the many windows along the wall. Moderately sized, fairly shaded, completely empty, and cold concrete everything. There was absolutely nothing special about the place. 

“It’s coming down in a week,” The low murmur snapped Minako’s concentration back to Haruka. Soft whites and dark blues enveloped the woman, hugging her muscled curves tight. Minako felt her pulse beat hard and fast. She struggled to swallow as newly transformed Uranus ran a gloved hand through her hair, eyes opening into a glare. Minako took a step forward, her lips twitching around words that weren’t there.

“—Shaking!” 

On pure instinct alone, Minako rolled away, cursing. The force behind the attack was enough to create dust clouds, rustling Minako’s hair and taking an alarmingly large chunk out of the support pillar nearby. She couldn’t help but smile as she pushed herself up from the floor. 

This would work.

“Venus Star Power, Make Up!”

While it felt wrong to be surrounded by light and love in those brief moments. Minako refused to think about the misuse of her power happening here by fighting. Light and love being fueled by anger was not entirely appropriate. She scoffed as she straightened, stretching her shoulders back despite the screeching protest coming from her injury.

A hand settled on the chain wrapped around her waist. The dust was thick, but if she focused she would find her target.

“World…”

Minako’s eyes darted in the direction of the voice, barely audible. Locking onto the tall figure, Minako charged, heels clacking. 

“Shaking!” 

She jumped, arms outstretched. She prayed she was fast enough.

The wave of relief that rocked her as her palms slammed against the edge of a ceiling beam was short lived. Holding on with all her might, Minako swung her legs to straddle the beam before dropping her hands away. The golden-orange skirt tickled as it fell away from her thighs. Minako paid no mind to how strange her vantage point was, hanging upside down from the ceiling like a circus acrobat.

With one hand grasped roughly to the opposite inner elbow, she aimed.

“Crescent Beam!” 

The shout reverberated against the walls. The ground popped and cracked. 

The rogue soldier was unharmed and unseen. Minako bit her lip as she swung from the recoil of the attack, twisting her neck as much as she could searching for the woman.

The violent cry ripped from her lips was a pale comparison to the pain she felt. Her vision blurred as her back was smashed into the concrete, the fleshy bruise feeling the brunt of the fall. 

The force had been enough to crack the ground beneath her. Minako fought to breathe. Frantically opening her eyes, she was met with a stone-faced Uranus overtop of her, fist flying down towards –

Minako choked.

The blow to the stomach knocked the wind out of her once again as well as forced her up in a gag reflex. It didn’t end there, as Haruka’s gloved hand tangled into her hair and pushed back, slamming her head and back into the concrete once more. 

The glove felt soft against her scalp as the hand was removed.

“World …” 

The sound was broken, Minako blinked slowly to see what was happening. Haruka had raised both arms, one hand supporting the other wrist, as energy formed in her palm. 

Minako’s breath caught in her throat. Panic flooded her system. Eyes locked, Haruka started once more.

“Sha-“ 

Foreheads smashed with a sickening crack. Blood splattered on both faces. “Fuck!”

Haruka groaned, stumbling back against a pillar, energy disappearing from her hands. Her eyebrow was split open wide and blood bubbled out. Her gloves were staining red, held against the wound. Minako grinned in spite of her pain.

Her head throbbed, her chest and back ached, but Minako felt fulfilled. 

She wearily stood and pointed once more at the soldier before her. Minako watched as Haruka’s expression changed upon noticing the young girl’s aim; dead center of her chest. Minako knew she was bluffing despite the throbbing pain and raging pulse clouding her judgment. 

Haruka had been ready to kill her. Reluctantly, but still ready.

The thought of losing Usagi’s trust, those beautiful blue eyes refusing to ever look at her again, kept her grounded.

The hand lowered.

“Crescent Beam!” 

Haruka dove, the blast carrying her further than her jump alone. Minako leaped after her, blinking furiously as dust from the attack blew about. 

The crack to her ribs made her eyes bulge, but Minako grabbed hold of the leg at her side. 

Haruka only made a surprised noise, attempting to balance her weight on one leg. Minako locked eyes with Haruka with a maddening grin, before dropping her full body weight on the leg, bringing it to the floor. The yelp Haruka made was accompanied by both the popping of one knee and the slight crack of her leg. Nothing broken, possibly fractured. It would work.

Minako took the opportunity to push Haruka into the ground, on hand firmly on her chest, the other wrapped around the woman’s neck. She shifted, straddling the leg she had brought down, her own leg pushing between Haruka’s thighs.

She had done this in one of her fantasies once. Under much different circumstances.

When Minako spoke the words were hushed, whispered just under her breath. Haruka swung a bloodied glove into Minako’s ribs once more, but the young blonde merely grunted, not moving. She would deal with any fractures later.

“How could you,” Minako’s grip tightened around the neck. She adjusted slightly to restrain the wrist of the fist that had pounded into her side. “How could you!?” It was a shout that hung heavy in the air. Minako refused to move her gaze from Haruka’s chest, breathing hard.

“You’re still weak, kouhai,” Minako’s gaze shot to Haruka’s face. 

The screech was numbing, and Minako fell onto Haruka, the older woman’s unrestrained, bloody, gloved fist having slammed straight into Minako’s chest. The wound was excruciating. Minako’s vision spotted.

Haruka rolled them, slamming Minako into the ground. Another scream pierced the air. A chunk of former-pillar concrete was stabbing into her back. Haruka took the opportunity to move off and away from Minako, steadying herself against a window as she stood. 

The sticky wetness Minako felt pooling between her shoulder blades made her stomach churn. Sitting up was a slow, agonizing process. Minako could not resist the groans and yelps that escaped her the entire way up. Haruka watched on, one glove pressed to her still bleeding brow, the other possessively against the window for balance. 

“F… Fuck you, senpai!” 

Haruka winced at the admission. Minako panted, leaning forward over her legs. 

“She is more important … than you or I will ever be. And I, I-I will protect her from everything,” her arms shook under the weight of her body, straining to push herself off the ground. 

The glass cracked under Haruka’s hand, her body shaking as well. Minako rose, leaning heavily against the pillar to her right upon standing. 

“Fuck you … Uranus.” 

Minako pulled her head up, inhaling deep. She adjusted her gaze to lock with Haruka’s.

“I am strong because I have her. Love Me Chain!” 

Haruka lost footing, sliding a bit as the chain wrapped tightly around her waist. Her arms were trapped tight against her body. She grimaced as Minako jerked on the chain, forcefully pulling Haruka closer. 

Minako winced too, feeling the strain on her back. Haruka stumbled to her knees after another rough pull, refusing to meet Minako’s gaze. 

The loud grunt from the older woman was a welcome sound as Minako’s heel kicked into her chest. Minako jerked the chain forward, pulling Haruka like punching bag. The sticky wetness of blood between her shoulder blades was back. Minako bit down hard on her lip.

She shortened the length of chain between them, coming within an arm’s reach of Haruka. 

“You and Neptune, you’re nothing compared to her,” it was a growl, bitten out with obvious struggle.

Haruka’s eyes widened, lips pressing into a line. She was helpless to watch as Minako, using what strength she had left, tugged the chain back. Closing her eyes, Haruka waited.

The Crescent Beam exploded into the ground. Haruka went flying with chunks of concrete, sailing into the back wall of the warehouse.

Her body created a subdued thud noise against the wall, and Haruka groaned. She crumpled to the floor, staring up at Minako.

The young blonde wasted no time watching Haruka rush through the air. Minako had leapt past the new hole in the floor from her blast, and followed after Haruka.  
Jostling against Minako’s limbs, Haruka was forced back against the concrete once more. Minako’s fingers were pressed rough against Haruka’s skin as she gripped into the fabric of the sailor collar.  
The fist that rammed into Haruka’s gut was warm. Minako grit her teeth as she tried to push further, hoping Haruka could experience the same choking sensation she had moments ago.

“It is irrelevant how important she may be. The mission is more important … than everything. This mission will ensure the future of the world.” 

Minako bit back the sob in her throat. 

They flipped, Minako crying out as her back struck the concrete.

Haruka’s fist came down like an axe into her chest. Minako bit down hard on her swollen lip, attempting to keep the tears from spilling. 

There was a knee forced into her gut. Minako had to spit the blood that she had drawn from her lip, forehead resting against her assailant’s chest.

Gloved fingers snaked into Minako’s hair once more, pushing her head back against the concrete. Minako squinted, staring up at Haruka. 

A desperate laugh bubbled out of her throat, unbidden.

“You’re such an idiot, Haruka,” 

Minako’s ungloved fingers roughly threaded into the hair at the nape of Haruka’s neck. The older woman grit her teeth.

“She is, Usagi is,” 

Haruka pushed closer, free hand raking into Minako’s waist.

“She is the future.” 

Teeth clinked, as mouths surged together. Haruka moaned. 

Minako tugged platinum tresses, pulling Haruka impossibly closer into the kiss.

Minako winced at the added pain the fingers at her side were causing, digging into her skin. Returning the favor, Minako raked a hand down Haruka’s back, scratching as best she could through the thin uniform. The gasp that pulled Haruka away was quick, as Minako forcefully pulled the woman back to her. This was what she needed. 

This was working.

Minako felt herself grin into the kiss.

She was sharply reminded this was not some fun date in the park, as Haruka bit down hard against her abused lip. Minako groaned, nails scratching deep into the nape of Haruka’s neck.

She startled, coming off the wall as Haruka’s kisses dipped down, hand sliding from her hair and relocating at her collar. Minako shivered, moaning quietly. Her back arched as Haruka’s other hand, previously digging into her waist, traced down.

The golden orange skirt was pushed up as fingers trailed and explored.

Three nights ago, Minako had a dream that had gone similarly. Less blood, she noted, as she became keenly aware of the bloody taste sticking to her teeth.

“Ha-Haruka!” The name squeaked between Minako’s lips. Haruka bit hard at Minako’s throat, sucking at the spot intensely. Minako’s hand crept up, gripping the white blonde head of hair tightly. 

Fingers grazed against the thin material between Minako’s thighs. Her gasp quickly turned to a moan as Haruka gave another harsh bite at Minako’s collarbone. Haruka’s fingers danced over the fabric covering Minako’s breast. Her back arched. She felt the unbearable sting between her shoulders as they stretched, coupled with the painful pleasure of Haruka’s work.

Haruka kissed a rough trail up Minako’s neck and jawline, leading back to an ear. Her teeth grazed skin and Minako shuddered. Her nails pricked the skin on Haruka’s neck, drawing blood. 

Haruka hissed at the contact, causing Minako to convulse under her touch.

Haruka pulled back, removing both hands from Minako. Both bloody gloves were hastily removed, thrown aside, before Haruka fiercely continued. One hand dipped down under the skirt once more, while the other teased at the sensitive area poking through the thin fabric of Minako’s uniform.

The fingers tracing patterns against her thigh paused, delicately pushing up against uniform fabric. Minako flushed, dropping her head onto Haruka’s shoulder.

Haruka paused again, before repeating the inquisitive touch. Minako groaned loud against her neck.

“Please senpai! Please …” 

She shuddered, mentally cursing herself for sounding so fragile. 

Haruka, still paused under the skirt, fiercely pushed Minako back against the wall once more. Minako cried out, squeezing her eyes shut against the pain, only to be muffled by Haruka’s mouth smashing into her own. 

She moaned, feeling Haruka’s warm tongue slide over her own. Minako’s arms wrapped tightly around Haruka’s neck, crushing herself against the older woman.

Fingers slipped under fabric and Minako sighed, breaking away from the kiss. Each and every nerve ending felt like electricity as Haruka rubbed slow, rough circles around her clit. Minako tilted her head back as much as she could, giving Haruka a larger span of skin to nip at.

Haruka sped up her circles, taking an extra sharp bite at Minako’s pulse pint. Minako moaned the older girls’ name. 

Minako could feel Haruka grinning against her skin.

The finger that pushed up into her was startling, and Minako had to grit her teeth against the pain. It was a much different feeling when someone else was doing it, no matter how many nights she may have dreamed of this. This person, this woman, taking her.

Minako’s introspective thoughts were brought to a sudden halt as foreheads bumped and Haruka claimed her mouth again. The finger started rocking, and Minako whimpered into the kiss.

Haruka increased her pace, drawing multiple low moans from Minako. Pulling away from their kiss, Haruka pushed her forehead against Minako’s and gazed hungrily at the young blonde. 

Minako could only moan, “F-F-Fuck Haruka-“

Another finger was pushed in, and Minako yelped. Haruka’s relentless assault on her clit hadn’t wavered, and the rhythmic pulsing of her fingers was building a tight fire in Minako’s abdomen. Adrenaline pumped through her veins as she gripped desperately at Haruka.

“I’m, I’m close,” It was a strained whisper. Minako was grinding her hips in time with Haruka’s thrusts, only to suddenly feel empty. A long whine escaped her throat. “What-“

Haruka forcefully pushed against Minako’s chest once more, making the girl hiss. She quickly forced Minako’s legs apart, ducking down onto her knees. 

Haruka pulled away the uniform material, and pressed her mouth against Minako.

Minako’s breath was ragged, little whimpers and moans slipping out as Haruka went down. The woman was being rough, and Minako could only root herself in the other’s hair for grounding. Haruka sucked, licked, and traced patterns around her clit. Minako flushed down to her chest. Her moans pitched higher and higher, begging Haruka for more.

The warm, wet tongue dipped in, and Minako convulsed. Fisting Haruka’s hair tighter, Minako’s moans turned to cries and pants. Much more and Minako knew she would be over her threshold. 

Haruka’s breath was hot, her tongue experienced, and her gaze powerful. Minako’s breath hitched in her throat, taking one hand out of platinum blond hair to root it in her own. 

Haruka refocused on Minako’s clit. The young soldier moaned long and loud. With a few hard tweaks, Minako would-

She screamed Haruka’s name in ecstasy. The orgasm shook her, and with it her adrenaline, her anger, and her strength subsided.

Minako slid down the wall, shaking. Haruka fell back to sit, Minako quickly landing in her lap. Minako’s head lulled against Haruka’s chest, and with a deep sigh and convulsion, her transformation faded. Yellows and oranges and whites hugged her, replacing the dirty, bloodied uniform with her civilian clothing. 

She was faintly aware of Haruka pressing a kiss into the top of her head before being enveloped by the strong soldier’s arms. She had to close her eyes tight as Haruka’s own transformation reverted, and the two were left on the concrete floor.

She quickly realized that despite how wonderful that had felt, she was in extremely bad condition. She felt the twinge between her shoulder blades, surely indicating there was blood pooling. Again.

Haruka stood, effectively bringing Minako up with her. Minako’s locked eyes with the woman.

“This doesn’t … This can’t change my view. My mission is too important.”

Minako’s frown was small, and she cast her eyes down to the floor.

Haruka stepped away, slowly turning to leave the building. Minako scurried after her, watching closely as Haruka stretched in an attempt to not look hurt.

——————————————————————————————————————————————————-

The helmet was snug, if stuffy, on Minako’s head. She assumed she was wearing it this time around because of the blood that was still bubbling out of Haruka’s brow. She held much less resentment about holding tight to Haruka. She understood what was to come next.

They stopped outside of Usagi’s house, and Minako felt her pain come rushing back tenfold. Her back was a mess, the back of her tshirt surely bloody by now. Her front was no better, scuffed, sweaty, and downright disgusting after the events of the day.

She slid off the bike, arms crossed lightly in front of her chest.

Haruka leaned over, gently pulling the helmet from her head. Golden blonde hair was frizzed and her bow was deflated. Minako was definitely not in good condition.

“You have a duty to report to her. I don’t. You get to explain what happened today… ”

Minako sputtered, reaching out to protest, but Haruka pressed fingers to her lips. ”You. This… You are important to me, Minako. So is … so is she. But Michiru is my partner. And I cannot let you get in the way of-“

“The mission. Your mission. I know. You just … I-I’ll miss you, Haruka-senpai.”

Minako locked her gaze with Haruka’s, feeling the inevitable shiver that accompanied direct glances from the older woman. She moved to touch her once more, but Haruka was already pushing off and away. The Haruka Tenoh that Minako had known, and been enamored with, wasn’t coming back outside of her dreams. 

That had to work.

Minako sighed, kicking at the ground. She reached into her duffel to pull out her communicator.

“MINAKO where have you been all day we’ve all been trying to reach you and we’ve been so worried when Artemis told us you just left we had absolutely NO idea where you were and-“

Minako leveled an exhausted, pained look at the communicator.

“Where are you?”

“Outside.”

The screen buzzed to black, and Minako could swear she heard Usagi tearing down the stairs of the Tsukino household.  
The door flew open and Usagi was at her side in an instant, hand held to her mouth. Minako could see the tears welling in her Princesses’ eyes, and immediately moved to hush the girl.

“Minak-“ 

Minako stepped in and threw her arms around Usagi, grimacing at the pain all throughout her body. Usagi returned the embrace, hugging her friend close.

Minako didn’t mean for the sob to escape her throat. She didn’t want to break down so fully and completely in front of her Princess. But of course, Usagi, beautiful, wonderful Usagi just swept her away into the house, making excuses to her family all the way up the stairs until they were safely in her bedroom.

Tears streamed down Minako’s face as Usagi coaxed her to lift her arms. Usagi slowly peeled away the tshirt, taking notice of every wince, grimace, and flinch her beloved guardian made. 

The gasp Usagi made upon seeing Minako’s chest hurt Minako. When the blonde angel saw her back, clearly restraining herself from openly sobbing, Minako’s heart shattered.

“Call your family … right now. Tell them you’re staying at a friend’s place tonight because you forgot about a test tomorrow. You will not leave my house tonight, Venus.”

That was a command. That was a command and Minako knew it the moment Usagi started speaking. It was rare that Usagi would go full Princess, but Minako felt relieved to hear she could stay with her tonight. She needed to forget the tall, strong, gorgeous, androgynous woman with whom she had been enamored. She needed Usagi’s warmth tonight.

———————————————————————————————————————————————————

Usagi was sweet. Everything about her was: from her caring attitude, to the soft and gentle touches she took care to use when cleaning wounds, to the kisses she gave. She was sweet even after being told the entirety of the day’s events. She was sweeter than Minako felt she deserved, but everything she wanted.

This would work too.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my wonderful kouhai, Yaus.


End file.
